Kids These Days?
by Arisuchi Habieru
Summary: After an accident during a fight with a lamia. Issei gets turned back into a freshman. Rias knows the cure, but it's not the kind of cure you'd expect. Rated M for sexual content, and VERY DIRTY SEX TALK. You've been warned, now you tread at your own peril. Disclaimer - i do not own Highschool DxD


_**Kids These Days!?**_

_**By IISWHATIIS**_

_**Issei's Point of View**_

_How did I get here, stuck in between Buchou's Oppais, covered in sweat, and breathing heavily as tears slowly drag themselves across my face. As she wraps her arms and legs around my body, she's holding me like a baby in her embrace. And that's because...well...How can I put this? I sort of am like a baby...sort of...allow me to elaborate on my situation..._

It was a calm day, the autumn leaves began to show themselves. They were numerous, and their colors were bright, and warm. Yellow, orange, gold, red; but none so red as the color of Buchou's hair. Her beauty was unmatched, she is the whole reason I'm still fighting.

I was at the clubhouse waiting to receive orders from Buchou, whilst Asia hung onto my arm. She always looked so pretty under the lamplight, her innocent demeanor, and her willingness to do whatever I say. She might make a perfect edition to my- NO!- Sorry about that. I got sort of sidetracked. I digress, seconds later, Buchou walked in with the rest of the gang. Aneko sat with me and Asia, whilst Koneko and Kiba sat on the other side. Buchou took her seat behind her desk, and informed us of the situation.

"As you all know, there has been an increase in devils killing their masters and going AWOL. And tonight is no different, our Intel tells us that three more devils, all from the same master, have begun stirring up trouble around town. Their hunting grounds are located approximately thirty-three kilometers from this spot, to the West. I have already devised a plan to neutralize the targets. They are currently separated, which gives us the perfect opportunity to take them out,"

I interjected, "But Buchou, why one at a time. Why not take them all out in one foul swoop?"

Buchou responded, "That was my original plan, but further investigation revealed that the way these devils fight is not like the way that the previous devils we've seen fight. Not only that, the only way to defeat these devils is quite unorthodox in of itself."

Koneko added, "Sounds interesting, so what do we do?"

Buchou continued, "Simple, there are three of them. These two right here..."

Buchou brought out a filing folder and threw it on top of the table that was in between us. Kiba opened it.

"...are the easy ones. These ones aren't fighters as much as they are supports. They heal and amplify the attacks of this one..."

Throwing another file onto the table. Kiba opening this one as well.

"...this one is our main concern. She was the queen of her master's evil pieces. The way they fight relies on teamwork, but keep them from working together and we should be able to take them out. We'll label the queen, A(Alpha), the healer B(Beta), and the amplifier Γ(Gamma). A is the fighter, if she takes damage then B heals her, and if A's attacks are not strong enough then Γ will amplify them. We will divide ourselves into three groups of two. Issei and Koneko will go after B. Kiba and Asia will go after Γ. While me and Aneko go after A."

Koneko and I found B at an abandoned warehouse. The place had been condemned so no people were allowed to go near it. The place looked brand new, it was a library. Hey, do you like riddles? When is a door not a door? I'll give you three seconds.

1...2...3...

Do you know the answer? A door is not a door when it's ajar. You're probably wondering,"Why does that matter?" It matters because when we got to the library the left door was ajar. We entered the library to find it neat and tidy.

"Strange," I said, "Could there really be a devil in here?"

"Over there." Koneko answered.

I looked across the corridor to see a girl sitting at a table, silently reading. It seemed as though she didn't notice us. I took three step forwards, and then a trap sprung that sent a flurry of knives flying towards me. I stepped back just in time. The girl responded, "You're quite the entertainer aren't you?"

"You could say that."

"Why have you come here?"

Koneko interrupted, "We've come here for you, devil"

"Please, call me Tsukiko. And couldn't you have warned me you were going to come. I usually don't have guests, so I'm glad that you're visiting me. Especially on a night like tonight, when the moon is full. Wouldn't you agree, boy."

I responded, "The name's Issei, and sure. I like the moon."

"I'm glad you agree, because tonight. This shall be your resting place-"

She lunged herself at us. Her lower half was a snake, she was a lamia. She showed her fangs ready to bite me. I jumped into the air and activated my Sacred Gear. She lunged at me one more time, but before she could land her blow, Koneko grabbed her and threw her to the other side of the room. She quickly healed herself and got up, "is that all you got-"

She lunged herself at Koneko, I landed, ran, flipped over Koneko, and crushed Tsukiko's head under my heel. After doing so, her pretty girl face melted to reveal her true visage.

"That hurt you little ass wipe-"

She tried to scratch me, I dodged her and then punched her into the air. I jumped up to deliver the finishing blow but she used her hypnotic snake eyes to stop me dead in my tracks. She lunged herself at me and bit me right in the neck. I yelled out in pain. Then using her fangs, she threw me across the room into a shelf of books.

I got up immediately, I saw Tsukiko lunge herself at Koneko but she was ready. Koneko dodged and then punched Tsukiko in my direction. I used the power of the Welsh Dragon to deliver the final blow, I punched her right in between her eyes causing her entire body to disintegrate. I'll admit I was surprised when this happened.

"Nice work," said Koneko, "let's report to Buchou."

"Sure thing," I replied. I began walking towards the exit with Koneko when I began to feel strange. My body started sweating, and I was losing my balance. I started breathing heavily. Koneko noticed that something was wrong.

"What wrong, Issei?"

"That devil...bit me..."

"Do you need some help?"

"That...would...be...nice. . ." I collapsed onto the floor and the rest was just a blur.

When I woke up I was back at my house with Buchou. She was at the side of my bed reading a book.

"Buchou..."

She looked down to see that I was awake. She let out a smile, "Issei, thank goodness you're alright,"

"What happened?"

"You collapsed during the fight with B, Koneko brought you to the clubhouse. We were all worried that you wouldn't wake up,"

"How long has it been,"

"Two hours, you were bitten by that lamia. The venom knocked you out,"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Where's Asia?"

"She's fell down in the fight against A. Aneko took Asia to her house. She's still learning,"

"I know, she's young,"

"Not as young as you are,"

"What do you mean?"

Nothing could have prepared me for what she was about to do next. Buchou took out a mirror, and what I saw shocked me. I was young, I don't mean teenage young; but younger. I looked like a simple freshman, I was inverted back into my younger body. I grabbed the mirror and stood up.

"How could this have happened?"

"Her venom was supposed to kill you; but thanks to the powers of the Welsh Dragon, it only turned you back to your younger self,"

"Is there anyway to reverse this?"

"We need to let you age normally, let time go by,"

"Are you serious, there has to be a faster way,"

"There is, but,"

"But what, I'll do anything to turn back,"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you...trust me?"

"Of course, I've always trusted you Buchou."

And with that, she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. She forced her tongue into my mouth and slowly brought my head back down onto the bed. My body reacted strangely, I brought my hands up to my chest and grabbed my shirt tightly. When she finally let my breathe I let out a gasp. I felt embarrassed, strange, like those feelings you feel when you fall in love with someone for the first time. I asked her, "what's the cure, anyways?"

She answered, "the only way to reverse the effects of the venom is if you engage in sexual intercourse with your lover. Lamia's have a reputation of stealing men and using them as dolls for their sexual desires. Lamia's always prefer males who are young, so they would often inject males with a special venom. A kind that is much weaker and much less potent then the kind you were injected with. This venom would invert the males back to their innocent youth, and so forth, the only cure..._was sex..._"

I looked into her eyes, she was being sincere.

"Look Issei, I understand if you don't want to-"

"No," I grabbed her hand, "I trust you, _Rias."_

And with that, she pulled me into another kiss...

_**Rias' Point of View**_

My precious Issei. How I've wanted to do this to you. I've been holding back for so long. I know it's wrong, but it feels so right. You look so adorable with that innocent face of yours. I'm going to enjoy taking that innocence, every last bit of it. I put his head back down on his bed, and played around with his soft tongue. It was delicious, I could just eat him up. I began to undress him, little by little. Stripping off every layer of clothing until he was naked in front of me. I began to lick his neck, he let out cute, girly, moans as I did. He reached for my breasts and began to squeeze them.

"I bet you've had dreams just like this, haven't you Issei?" I looked right in his eyes, he looked away and blushed, how cute. I grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the sheets, "haven't you Issei?"

He nodded, with those sincere eyes. I think I like the cute, obedient, Issei.

I began to undress myself, until I was completely naked along with him.

"You know Issei, many freshman dream of having their first time with a senior. Isn't this just a dream come true for you?"

He was embarrassed, he looked away and began to blush some more. I couldn't resist, I nibbled on his ear, this made him release more cute, girly, moans. I licked down his ear, past his neck, and right down to his shoulder. He looked back at me, and I felt something rub up against me. I let out a devilish grin, "so that's how you feel?" He merely blushed some more. I started from his neck down to his chest. Licked his nipples, and then continued my journey down his torso. I felt his manhood poke out from between my breasts. I immediately took the chance to wrap me breasts around his manhood.

"I bet you've always wanted me to do this to you, isn't that right?"

He looked away in embarrassment. I put my hands back, "if you don't answer me, then I guess we can stop," he yelled out, in a begging voice, "yes Buchou, I have always dreamed of this. Now please do dirty things to this naughty pawn of yours!"

I loved it, I wrapped my breasts around his manhood and began to massage him. From the face he was making I could tell he was enjoying it. I changed my style to keep things interesting. The head popped out from between my breasts, so I stimulated it with my tongue. Licking around his head caused him to moan out in pure ecstasy. When I used my tongue to drill into his urethra, it caused him to cry out my name.

"Rias, Rias, please, don't stop. AHHH, Rias, yes, YES!"

I took it one step further and wrapped my mouth around him. The sensation was too much for him, he brought his hands up to his cheeks and opened his mouth wide. He yelled out in pleasure as he shot his seed into my mouth. I accepted it and took it all in. His face was one of sheer orgasm. His head dropped back onto the pillow.

"Buchou, you don't have to swallow it, you can spit it out."

I juggled the liquid back and forth, I didn't hate the flavor, so I swallowed it.

"Rias!"

I put my hand up, "as if I haven't already made it clear to you. I love you, and I always will," I crawled over to him. And planted a kiss on his forehead. Issei blushed, and gave me a smile. I hugged him, and squeezed his head in between my breasts. I looked down at him, and he looked up at me. And we shared a moment together, of pure love...

But the fun was far from over. I put him back down onto the pillow. I stretched my womanhood over him, and let myself devour him in one serving. It hurt the first time I took him in, and he embraced me and buried his head in my breasts. After a while the pain went away, I noticed that Issei still had his head buried in my chest. I put my hand on his back, "are you okay Issei?"

"Yeah, I was just surprised that you took me in so suddenly." I laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Just leave it all to me..."

I kissed him one more time..._then took him straight to heaven..._

_**Issei's Point of View**_

Rias moved like a broken machine on me. She slammed her butt against my thighs over and over again. The entire time she looked me right in the eyes and breathed into my neck. The entire time that she was moving herself, I couldn't help but wonder what motivated her more. My cute reactions, or the sound that the headboard was making every time she thrust me against the bed. Either way, she was unstoppable, moving faster and faster with each passing moment. She threw both of us into a pit of ecstasy, and she had no plans of climbing out. She moved harder, and harder. I wasn't able to take anymore.

"Rias, slow down. If you keep going like that, then I'll cum." The Rias that answered back was a side of Rias that I had never known before.

"That's right you little bitch. You like it when I throw you around like a rag doll don't you. You dirty little pawn?"

I was surprised at her response. She gave me a devilish grin and stuck her tongue down my mouth. Rias, the Rias that was usually so calm, and collected. Had become a wild sex pistol that was hellbent on making me scream like I wanted it. She began to play around with my tongue, it was more than I could handle. I shook my head, and yelled out in ecstasy as my seed shot out of me. Rias yelled out, too. My head went blank, as I was engulfed by a feeling that wrapped itself around me, and squeezed me in an embrace of indulgent satisfaction.

When I finally came, too I was breathing heavily. With Rias still on top of me, "Rias, that was great." Rias, however, was nowhere near back to her old self.

"We're not done yet. The night is far from over..."

_Kids can be such horny creatures..._


End file.
